


Strong Beat The Weak

by hopespym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brock Rumlow is a piece of shit, Bucky has a mouth on him, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, School Reunion, Snarky Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, and we're all proud, wonder who he learnt that from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: “Damn Steve, I’m impressed you actually got Buck out for this. What’d you bargain for?”Bucky rolled his eyes and huffed, sly smile on his face that let people know he was joking, “Had to go, he was gonna rip my other arm off if I didn’t come.”Bucky gets made to go to his high school reunion and honestly, who can blame him when he gets snarky with Brock Rumlow?





	Strong Beat The Weak

**Author's Note:**

> decided to make a high school winteriron au, future parts will be from their time at school.
> 
> got any ideas? comment at the end or send me an ask on my tumblr x

Taking a step inside the door, Bucky couldn’t help but let out a little sigh as people turned to look at him and Steve as they stopped briefly, looking for their group of friends. He hunched over, not liking the attention, as he followed Steve to a corner, soon wrapped in a flurry of warm hugs from people he had seen only a few days prior, “Damn Steve, I’m impressed you actually got Buck out for this. What’d you bargain for?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and huffed, sly smile on his face that let people know he was joking, “Had to go, he was gonna rip my other arm off if I didn’t come.”

Luckily his friends had gotten used to his weird humour about the loss of his arm and just laughed at the comment, though a few people nearby glanced at the metal hand peeking out from his jacket and couldn’t seem to tear their eyes away. Steve merely bumped shoulders with him, a boyish grin on his face before he walked over to Sam, sliding his arm around the others waist with practised ease. 

Bucky let out a silent sigh and looked around the rest of the room, noting the different changes in a few of the people since he had seen them last. As his gaze flickered almost lazily he was aware of a conversation that Clint and Natasha were having beside him, but not bothering to actively include him in, knowing he’d join in randomly if he wanted to.

He soon spotted another group of friends in the other corner and as Bruce waved at him, he did a small wave back before starting to make his way over to the people clustered over there. He had also only seen these people a few days before, but he always liked catching up with them anyhow. It seemed like everyone in his friend group always had something new to talk about - no matter how long ago he had seen them last. 

He was just about there when his name was called out and he slumped forwards again, rolling his eyes and turning around, not even pretending to be happy, “Rumlow, what the hell do you want?”

“Relax, just thought I’d come over and see half of our years ‘ _ highschool sweethearts _ .’ I see Stark really made it big for himself, having fun mooching?” Bucky rolled his eyes and straightened up as Brock stood, looking proud of himself with his arms folded across his chest smuggly. Bucky huffed to himself, already getting flashbacks of the  _ many _ times this same scenario had happened to him and Rumlow before.

Sometimes the words turned into an actual fight, but Bucky always won.

“You’re really going to have to try come up with a more original insult than that, or are you still too thick to come up with an insult that’ll actually hurt?” Brock’s lips thinned and Bucky felt a little sorry for the man as he actually seemed to stop and think of what he was going to say next. Bucky had always been quite snappy with responses, but in high school he had learned pretty quick that he always needed to have a quip ready. It hadn’t led him astray just yet.

“Well I’m sure nothing can hurt more than the sight of you right now. What happened to your left arm? Stark decide to take that in the divorce?” Bucky sucked in a breath at the talk of his husband, and not because the comment genuinely hurt him, but more so because how fucking  _ crass _ was this man. 

Honestly, all Bucky felt like doing was punching the man right in the face with his metal hand but instead he took a deep breath and forced a fake smile to his face.

“Well he tried to take the right one, but I told him he might as well take my dominant hand and we all know he isn’t a fool so. Unlike others.” He shrugged then and also crossed his arms over his chest, giving Brock a slight smirk. 

He could tell the other man was losing his patience and he knew that Brock would really start hitting the cheap shots as soon as he could. Even knowing that the full room was aware of the tension between the two, because to be honest, there had always been tension between them, and either watching from the corner of their eyes and fully giving attention, Bucky paid no attention. He just kept his eyes right on Brock.

The man in question look at Bucky with an unimpressed scowl, but Bucky could do one better with less the effort, “I thought the army was meant to make an honest man out of you or some crap like that. All I see is the exact same all talk, no action that you’ve always been.”

Bucky shook his head and huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of his face as he let his arms fall back to his side again, looking back towards Brock, “All talk, no action, huh? Funny, because I distinctly remember you running your mouth every day and whenever we had a fight, organised or not, you either went down within the first five minutes or you were mysteriously held up. Don’t bullshit me, Rumlow. I’ve seen a lot better men than you go down by my hands than you. The army might not have made an honest man out of me, but it sure did make me realise the true worth of people and, quite frankly, you’re at the bottom of the barrel.”

“Better to be the bottom of the barrel than the one pulling the trigger.”

Shifting his weight to one foot he paused for a moment, really taking in the man in front of him as he crossed his arms over his chest again, “Funny how after all these years you still never know when to back down. You’re like Steve, except at least his cause was for something worthy and he had people to back him up. You might have had a ‘gang’ back then, but they’re long gone now.”

“The strongest beat the weak, without them holding down the weight, I’m sure to win now.”

“How can there be weight holding you down when they ran at the first sight of trouble?”

Brock hadn’t even opened his mouth to say something in retaliation before the doors opened once again. Bucky didn’t need to turn his head to tell who it was, “My, my, Brock. I’d say I expected more from you, but I’m just honestly surprised you can form enough words to make a sentence that long. Hey babe.”

Smiling he turned and held out his left arm, Tony sliding in easily underneath it and Bucky leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, “And I would say that I’m surprised you’re here late, but I don’t think anyone is, really.”

Tony grinned at him, “It’s part of my brand, what can I say. Oh! Bruce! I haven’t seen you since four hours ago, I  _ missed _ you!” Bucky gave Brock one last shit eating grin before he and Tony walked over to the group he had already been walking to. 

By now both his and Tony’s friends had merged as one and Bruce was talking easily to Natasha and Clint as Steve and Sam conversed with Pepper, who were looking fond yet exasperatedly at Bucky. He simply gave them a small pout, “He started it.”

The three just rolled their eyes as Tony smacked him on the chest lightly, slight scowl on his face, though it soon formed into a smile, “What did I tell you about playing nice until I got here? Though I can’t say I’m surprised, you did arrive with Steve and everyone knows you two still act twelve when you get together.”

“Hey! I wasn’t even  _ near _ him, you can’t blame this on me!”

“Can and did, Rogers. I knew I couldn’t trust you with babysitter. Should have gotten Nat to do it, at least she’s trustworthy.” The group simply laughed at Tony’s ramblings and Bucky slung an arm across Tony’s shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head fondly. Bucky briefly saw Rumlow storming out of the building and he couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips. Turning back to the group of friends they had made, and, amazingly, kept over the years, the friends who he knew had his back always, he couldn’t help but let the smile grow wider as he let out a little chuckle.

Yeah, they’d come a long way since high school, but nothing had really changed.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts?
> 
> tumblr:  
> @pitifuis


End file.
